neworiginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Martian Manhunter
Background J'onn J'onzz is a Green Martian from Mars that was forced to flee and take refuge on earth after the White Martian's launched a genocidal campaign against the Green Martians of Mars, all but exterminating the species. J'onn J'onzz hid in the isolated Amazon Rain Forest for almost a century, until he was discovered by agents of the D.E.O.. One the agents, Jeremiah Danvers, talked with J'onn and convinced him to come back with him. After some time at the D.E.O., J'onn was allowed to live in human society (provided he checks in) as John Jones - acting as detective. Game Stats Martian Manhunter J'onn J'onzz Fighting) In40 Agility) Rm30 Strength) Mn75 Endurance) Un100 Reason) Rm30 Intuition) Ex20 Psyche) Am50 Health: 245 Karma: 100 Resources: Ex20 Pop: 20 Known Powers: Green Martian Physiology: J'onn J'onzz is a Green Martian from Mars, whose very body gives him the following power stunts: -''Body Resistance'': In40 protection vs. Physical and Energy -''True Flight:'' Sh-X150 airspeed -''Shape-Shifting:'' Martian Manhunter can change into the form of other beings, creatures or even inanimate objects with Mn75 ability. -''Slow Aging:'' Am50 - J'onn J'onzz ages at a very slow rate, roughly 1 year for every 50 years. -''Elongation:'' Am50 -''Phasing:'' Am50, this does not enable J'onn to pass through energy such as force fields. -''Invisibility:'' Ty6 -''Hyper Breath:'' In40 Cold attack -''Hyper Running:'' Ex20 -''Superhuman Senses:'' J'onn's heightened senses are as below: *Telescopic Vision: Ty6 *X-Ray Vision: Rm40 *Martian Vision: Am50 Heat or Force, 10 areas -''Seal Systems:'' J'on J'onzz can survive the vacuum of space and can survive in most non-toxic atmospheres (like Mars). Telepathy: Un100, J'onn J'onzz has mastered the art of telepathy and has performed the following power stunts: -''Mind Probe'': Am50 -''Thought Projection'': Mn75 -''Mental Command'': In40 -''Mental Bolt'': Am50 -''Mind Link'': Un100, Martian Manhunter is able to link up telepathically with several people, allowing communication possible between the team. Should Martian Manhunter use another telepathic FEAT, it is dropped by -2cs. While linked, they do not share Karma Pools, nor do they have Martian Manhunter's Intuition. -''Astral Projection'': Martian Manhunter can enter the astral plane with Mn75 ability. Weakness: Fear to Fire: J'onn possesses a psychological fear of fire. As such J'onn has a -2cs resistance to fire and heat based attacks. In addition, if he is in the same area as a Gd10 or greater intensity flames, Martian Manhunter must make a successful Yellow Psyche FEAT or all his his powers and all of his Ability scores drop by -2cs while in the area. He must also make a successful Green Psyche FEAT or he will immediately leave area immediately. If the fire intensity is greater than Rm30, they will affect him from up to 1 area away. Equipment: None Talents: Leadership Resist Domination Martial Arts A Martial Arts B Martial Arts C Martial Arts D Martial Arts E Pilot Space Navigation Martian Lore and Technology Detective/Espionage Multi-Lingual (English, German, French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, Portuguese, Italian and Martian ) Contacts: None Category:Hero Category:Cosmic Hero Category:Martian Category:DC Hero